Antes: Una historia de amor
by CHIMEL
Summary: La historia no empezó cuando tenían 11 años y se vieron por primera vez, la historia, su historia en realidad comenzó muchos años antes. Cuando quiso matarla...
1. Chapter 1: Algo nuevo

**ANTES REMAKE**

_Se levantó de noche, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de aquella ya desgastada mansión. De nuevo el insomnio le hacía presa, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no pensaba luchar contra él. Al contrario, lo aprovecharía. Tomó asiento en el escritorio y al candor de una vela humedeció la pluma en el tintero:_

_**"Tuvo un mal momento y rompió las reglas.**_

_**Él le ofreció la aventura vulgar del enredo en un cuarto de hotel.**_

_**Amor no es literatura si no se puede escribir en la piel..."**_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, no recordaba que había soñado, pero estaba segura que lo había hecho. El susurro de la lluvia tocaba sus sentidos con una leve caricia a su piel que la erizaba, la niebla cubría su ventana, amenazando con amanecer en cualquier momento; aunque aún no era tiempo. Aun traía puesta la ropa del día anterior y ahora, a pesar de su cansancio, debía consumar esa tarea postergada durante el preludio de la noche.

Se quedó mirando el ventilador con ambas manos sobre el estomago, hondeaba lentamente, produciéndole cierto alivio que no podía explicarse a si misma. Era una chica rara. Se viró, al instante sintió un vacío en su estomago, a su lado encontró un libro a tan solo diez páginas del final. Hizo una rabieta de furia al tiempo que lo cerraba violentamente, se levantó y tomando el libro entre sus manos, lo aventó lo más fuerte que sus lánguidas manos se lo permitieron.

No quería pensar, por primera vez no quería hacerlo.

A su lado, sobre la mesita de noche hecha de vieja madera de pino, un foco viejo y amarillo que solía utilizar para leer hasta tarde, la hacía sentir en casa...

—*Luz* —pensó.

Si, electricidad. Sonrió estando segura de que los cuadros no tenían movimiento, las viejas hojas del periódico regadas por el suelo, lo único que tendrían era tinta corrida por el tiempo. Pero nada se movía, nada era mágico. Todo era tan...

—*Normal* —retumbo en su mente más como un evo que como un pensamiento.

¿Qué era ser normal? ¿Resignarse a una vida aburrida y sin nada interesante?... Pues entonces lo rechazaba. No deseaba sentirse así, se odiaba a si misma por pensar así pues había nacido de dos...

—*Muggles* —palabra que no existía en el mundo en el que se encontraba.

Todo etiquetado para rellenar un espacio inservible y vació que la hacía sentir miserable. Impuros; una palabra creada por mortífagos. Volvió a recostarse, virándose de lado, encogiéndose fetalmente. Alzó su brazo para desconectar la lámpara y se fijó en que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 A.M...

Volvió a concentrarse en el susurro de la lluvia, aspirando fuerte el aire frío con olor a tierra mojada. Cerró lo ojos y una imperceptible lagrima escapó por su mejilla.

Él representaba a todos los que odiaban a los que eran como ella, ni si quiera tuvo consciencia de estar pensando en él...

-0-

Él no recordaba que su habitación fuera tan calurosa.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente parecía que algo dentro de él se negara a hacerlo, pero derrotó esa vocecilla que se lo impedía, así como siempre acallaba su conciencia. Se incorporó con sobresalto y golpeó el pilar de mármol que sostenía su cama.

Intentó respirar sin conseguirlo correctamente y se tumbó de nuevo con ambos brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, sopló hacía arriba y los cabellos de su frente inundada de sudor revolotearon con la leve brisa que emanó de sus labios. En unas horas tendría que volver a ese asqueroso colegio lleno de...

—*Sangres sucias* —una mueca natural de asco se hizo presente en su gesto.

Los odiaba a todos sin diferencia; para él eran solo malditas escorias que ni si quiera habían escuchado de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron su carta y eso lo enfermaba, que ellos tuvieran por suerte lo que a él le había tocado por destino. No tenían derecho a nada y mucho menos a la magia.

Todo lo contaminaban, todo era impuro solo porque ellos existían, odiaba tener que seguir a uno de ellos. ¿A caso no era algo patético?... Lord Voldemort solo era otro asqueroso impuro que debería vivir con los de su raza trabajando para los que por derecho les correspondía el poder.

Sonrió con sarcasmo para si mismo al pensar que profesaban amor y unidad junto a los traidores de la sangre.

Amor...

—*No existe*... —no es su mundo al menos. Algo que no conocía.

Exhaló un aire caliente que hizo que sus pulmones ardieran al tiempo que se viraba con el vientre hacía abajo; la marca verde en su hombro derecho brillo como diciéndole "estoy aquí", pero no necesitaba que se lo recordara pues cada día era consiente de ello… Del orgullo de su padre y de su fatal destino que encaminaría su alma directo a donde estaba el dolor.

Maldito fuera el primer sangre sucia y maldito fuera aquel que lo había ayudado a tener magia.

_**Cuando alguien quiere hablar de personas incompatibles que por azares del destino se encuentran, todos suelen esperar una bella historia de amor… Yo quiero contar, algo diferente, que está en mi mente como si fuera mío y en parte, lo es. **_

_**La historia no empezó cuando tenían 11 años y se vieron por primera vez, la historia, su historia en realidad comenzó muchos años antes. Cuando quiso matarla...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Que importa

**ANTES REMAKE**

_«__Inglaterra Año de 1829__»_

_Era una lluviosa madrugada de junio, los relámpagos alumbraban de manera violenta la gran ventana de bisel. Un dolor tan agudo como una cuchilla desgarró su estomago cuando el más grande de los truenos retumbó en el cielo alumbrando su rostro; ella no tenía más de 23 años, su cuerpo lánguido estaba adornado por un vientre crecido que ahora palpitaba. Recogió su largo cabello rubio y tomo asiento sobándose la panza, quería que terminara y acabar con la torturante agonía que estaba sufriendo._

_La comadrona llegó justo a tiempo pues su fuente se había reventado. Fueron cuatro horas de sudor y un grito ahogado que se resistía a salir de su garganta. De pronto hubo un silencio desgarrador que acabo con la tortura, un rayo lo iluminó y seguido de un llanto fuerte, marcó su nacimiento. Fue envuelto en un manta de poliéster blanco y limpiado con sumo cuidado para después entregárselo a su madre._

— _¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó la mujer que había ayudado a traerlo al mundo._

_La orgullosa madre lo miró con ternura y acaricio la cabeza calva— Míralo...Es hermoso —musitó—. Seguro será un esplendido hechicero. Tiene la marca..._

_De verdad la tenía. Había nacido con los ojos abiertos, tan claros como el agua y aun más transparentes, solo con un diminuto punto negro en el centro. Parecía examinar todo cuanto veía con una curiosidad asombrosa para alguien de tan solo una hora de vida._

—_Será Ethan, como su padre... —dijo de nuevo la rubia que había dado a luz— Ethan Malfoy._

_Fue el 5 de junio de 1829 que nació el primer Malfoy que marcaría para siempre el destino del apellido que más tarde se convertiría en uno de los más poderosos dentro del mundo mágico._

_«__América Año de 1829__»_

_En una calurosa tarde del 19 de septiembre, un continente todavía nuevo y sin mucha civilización. Era el día, el momento y el lugar preciso para que ella naciera. Su llanto fue dulce y melodioso, a pesar de las malas condiciones… Fue hermosa por naturaleza, tanto como su madre; castaña de ojos azules. _

_Parecía ser una más, pero era diferente a todos. No tenía los ojos de su madre, los de ella eran marrones y grandes como los de un venado. Iguales a los de su padre; un hombre casi calvo y de sobrepeso considerable, con alhajas colgadas de su cuello y vestimentas brillantes._

_Su familia, carente de magia y con la inocencia de creer que no existía, eran gitanos Zíngaros. Ella entonces, fue la primera hija del patriarca, por lo que sería especial._

_El patriarca se acerco a su joven esposa— Bien mujer, ganaste... Es una niña —dijo mientras arrullaba entre sus brazos a su hija._

_La mujer extendió los brazos para recibirla— Te lo dije. Mis cartas no me mienten._

_Él rió— ¡Cumpliré mi palabra! ¡Puedes nombrarla como quieras! —gritó._

_Ella lo silenció— La despertarás... —susurró._

—_Lo lamento… ¿Entonces? —insistió._

_La mujer acarició la calva de su hija, al tiempo que la miraba tiernamente— Madeleine —respondió al fin._

—_Pero ni si quiera es un nombre gitano —replicó el padre con extrañeza. Se dejó caer entre telas brillosas a su lado. Notó la mirada de reproche de su mujer, por lo que no tuvo opción más que suspirar y aceptar la disposición de la misma— No me mires así si te gusta Madeleine, así será._

_Ella sonrió, él se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellas depositando un beso en la frente de ambas. La mujer acarició la cabeza de la niña:_

—_Bienvenida al mundo... Madeleine Granger._

_**Quizás sus vidas empezaron en momentos distintos, muy separados el uno del otro, sin la mínima posibilidad de llegar a conocerse, pero si algo aprendí… Es que, el destino, es la magia más pura que pueda existir.**_

-0-

Primer día de clases en Hogwarts.

Draco salió de la primera asignatura del día: Pociones. Bostezó con desgano estirando su cuerpo y al instante empezó a caminar lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Estaba harto de lidiar con los "sangres sucias" que cada vez era mas frecuente encontrarse en el colegio. Decidió sentarse a la orilla del lago, calmando la violencia de sus pensamientos, empezó a leer tranquilamente de magia oscura como le era costumbre. Su mejor amiga del colegio; Pansy Parkinson llegó por detrás de él y logro darle un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado con las rodillas encogidas sin decir una sola palabra.

El Slytherin levantó la vista y le sonrió, gesto que ella devolvió con agrado. Era perfecta y sabía que estaba interesada en él, pero simplemente no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías y eso era algo que la morena entendía. El chico Crabbe y el otro Goyle llegaron entre risas tontas y la imitaron sentándose de frente al lago para lanzar piedras a él.

Un moreno alto que tenía facciones duras mas sin embargo su cara demostraba tranquilidad, era Blaise Zabini. Llegó con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, pateo el pie de Draco quedándose parado frente a él. El rubio sonrió sin prestarle atención cuando el atlético chico se carcajeo sin aparente razón alguna.

El chico suspiro al tiempo que miraba el cielo— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso, Malfoy? —inquirió aparentemente aburrido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ansioso por perseguir a las de primero, Blaise? —preguntó Pansy, con un tono venenoso en su voz.

Blaise sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura perlada— El que estén en primero no les quita lo buenas —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Creo que estás enfermo —dijo Pansy.

—No soy yo el que tuvo la idea, Parkinson —se defendió inclinándose hasta pegar su frente con la de la chica.

El rubio no hablaba, se limitaba a escucharlos sin prestar más atención de la necesaria. Fue en ese preciso instante, entre el murmullo del agua meciéndose en el lago, en el que escucho su risa. Esa inconfundible y molesta voz chillona que tanta repugnancia le producía; al instante dejó de leer y solo observó las líneas de las palabras sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Fue levantando su rostro, su cuello estaba tan rígido que casi le provocó dolor… La miró, ahí estaba sentada debajo del gran roble, con el miope y el pobretón. Jugueteaban con las hojas que Harry hacía caer con su varita y no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacía ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Draco? —Inquirió Pansy, inclinándose sobre él para después seguirle la vista y descubrir lo que tan cuidadosamente observaba. Sonrió con malicia—, Weasley cada vez está más alto...

Blaise rodó por la hierba y luego se incorporo dejando sus piernas abiertas:

—Pues si sigue creciendo dejará de ser un fenómeno de dos metros para ser un fenómeno de tres.

La slytherin sonrió con desgano, sacó un listón negro de su túnica y recogió su cabello en una coleta— ¿Si su familia es sangre limpia, por qué serán unos traidores?...

Hermione sintió que su sangre se congelaba sin una sola brisa, su piel se erizó provocándole un escalofrió que le llegó hasta la nuca. Desvió su mirada de sus amigos, para encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy fijados en ella y sin embargo parecía no mirarla. Tragó saliva, Harry le siguió la vista y descubrió a la serpiente, el moreno hizo un gesto duro y levanto a Hermione para retirarse de ahí. Draco no dejó de mirarlos mientras se alejaban y se hizo la misma pregunta que Pansy: ¿Por qué los Weasley eran traidores de la sangre? ¿Qué eran antes de ser eso?

_«Inglaterra Año de 1844»_

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Ethan! —gritó con euforia un chico pelirrojo._

_Era Ronald Alexander Weasley. El chico abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación del rubio, donde este permanecía acostado tapando su cara con una almohada._

_Su habitación estaba completamente oscura de no ser por la luz del pasillo que se filtraba por la puerta abierta. Alexander dejó en la cama una gran caja morada con un enorme moño dorado y se dirigió a la ventana que abarcaba casi todo el muro. Deslizo la cortina de terciopelo negro y la luz iluminó toda la vieja y casi vacía habitación. Ethan se removió entre las sabanas y gruñó apretando más la almohada contra su cara._

— _Tu y tus problemas para levantarte... Que tierno —dijo el pelirrojo mientras le jalaba lentamente la sabana._

—_Al menos provoco algo que no sea lastima... –se defendió Ethan, aventándole una almohada y tapándose bajo otra._

—_Malfoy, sino te levantas tendré que mojarte —advirtió el chico, cuya estatura promedio, ojos verdes y carente de pecas._

_Ethan accedió a levantarse estirándose con algo de pereza. Caminó al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Alexander se acomodó en la cama revuelta y miró el desgastado techo poniéndose los brazos como almohadas._

— _¡Ya estas viejo! —gritó el chico para que pudiera oírlo._

—_Estoy creciendo —respondió Ethan, saliendo del baño y dándole un almohadazo en el estomago mientras reía._

_Se sentó a un lado del relajado pelirrojo y miró el suelo fijamente._

_Alexander sonrió abiertamente y se sentó también —No se porque, pero algo tramas..._

— _¿Yo? —exclamó Ethan con un tono inocente._

—_No, seguro deberé ser yo… Confiesa ya —finalizó y se volvió a tumbar en la cama._

_El cumpleañero dudó un minuto si contarle o no, después de todo, el chico Weasley había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida. Aunque tal vez seria que no lo apoyara. Se viró y saltó emocionado._

_ —Quiero dinero, Weasley..._

_El chico rió— ¿Quién no lo quiere, Malfoy?_

—_Leí que en América se está formando un nuevo país independiente... Que tiene yacimientos de oro... ¡Oro Alex!_

_El pelirrojo se carcajeo — ¡No te creo ni la mitad! ¡Tú nunca lees!_

_Ethan también rió —Bueno no lo leí, me lo contaron... Estoy cansado de esta maldita miseria..._

—_Yo también —interrumpió—, por eso voy a ser Medimago._

—_Fácil para ti ¡Tu tienes cerebro para eso!... Ambos sabemos que yo no._

_Alexander le palmeo el hombro— SI tienes, sólo deberías intentar usarlo más seguido._

_El chico de ojos color gris hizo una falsa mueca de indignación y comenzó a reír. Se puso de pie, el pelirrojo lo abrazó como al hermano que hubiera querido tener, pues era el único hombre y estaba harto de sus hermanas._

_ —Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy... –dijo Alexander — Sabes que si vas por el Oro yo tendré que seguirte..._

_«Norte América año de 1844»_

_Su campamento estaba en una árida tierra pedregosa con vegetación seca, en la que el calor era insoportable a pesar de ser solo las nueve de la mañana. Los restos de una fogata, aun humeaban con un caldero de peltre negro sobre ella. _

_La gitana Madeleine caminó entre los remolques, pateó sin querer el caldero y siguió con su camino entre el susurro de sus brillosas ropas, de colores rojos y turquesas. Cual si fuera una espía se fijó en todas las direcciones que le eran posibles, para procurar que nadie la siguiera. Si su hermana Sashenca se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo de seguro le diría a su padre. _

_Tocó tres veces la puerta remolque y esta se abrió mágicamente, todo estaba oscuro y caluroso por lo que camino a tientas intentando no tropezar._

—_Hasta que llegas mujer —dijo otra chica acercándose a ella._

_La castaña encendió una vela y sonrió al ver a Mir; su mejor amiga desde su nacimiento, de escultural y voluminoso cuerpo. Su cabello le rebasaba la cadera y era tan negro como sus ojos y siempre alborotado de manera radical para los de su cultura. Traía una especie de tiara alrededor de la frente hecha con monedas doradas las cuales se creía estaban hechas con oro azteca._

—_Te dije que vendría Mir —respondió Madeleine sonriendo._

_Mir era experta en la lectura de cartas y después de la muerte de la madre de Madeleine ella había tomado ese trabajo para la tribu. La castaña tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda, frente a ella se puso la otra gitana y después de respirar profundo Madeleine extendió su mano, la morena la tomó y comenzó su inspección._

_Hubo minutos de silencio, hasta que Madeleine decidió romperlo:_

— _¿Y bien, que vez? —inquirió ansiosamente._

_La adivina alzó los ojos y rió— Veo... que te casarás —dijo al tiempo que frotaba con el pulgar la mano de la castaña, como si con esto las líneas de su futuro se hicieran más claras._

_Madeleine retiró su mano y refunfuñó con un fuerte suspiro, para luego echarse apara atrás en la silla— Seguro que con Harry… Mi padre lo adora._

— _¡¿El patriarca te quiere casar con Evans? Pero que esta pensando como si fuera..._

— _¡Mir! —interrumpió el escándalo de la adivina._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó Mir y volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga—, este chico es guapo, ¡WOW!... muy, muy guapo —vio sonriente como la castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante—. Te veo sufriendo, pero no eres tú... Es como algo tuyo porque tu sangre corre por sus venas..._

— _¿Algo como mi hija? _

—_No, faltan muchísimos años para que nazca. Tal vez tu tataranieta... O algo parecido. Lo que sea, es tuvivo retrato..._

_Madeleine se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose al frente como intentando ver su propia mano— ¿Y porque sufre? ¿Qué le pasa?_

—_Parece que se convirtió en algo que no era... Que nadie de nosotros es..._

— _¿No es gitana?_

_Mir negó con la cabeza un par de veces— Es una Gadyé... Pero tiene..._

—_¡Que tiene!..._

_La morena levantó el rostro, la miró a los ojos— M A G I A_

_La chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada. Seguramente Mir estaría bromeando, como era costumbre, aunque nunca había hecho eso cuando leía las cartas o la mano. Aun así, el tono que usaba era demasiado perturbador, pero sabia que no tenía que hacer mucho caso._

—_Yo creo que ya se te fundió el cerebro con el calor —dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos—, para que alguien de mi familia fuera un Gadyé, yo, Madeleine Granger tendría que casarme con uno y primero muerta... Y eso no es tan ridículo ¡Pero magia! ¡Por favor!... Todos sabemos que la magia no existe..._

_Mir se levantó y miró muy seria, la castaña hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta del remolque. Una brisa de aire caliente se coló produciéndole a la chica una sensación de frescura y alivio, las gotas de sudor se escurrieron hasta su pecho. Extendió la mano y la morena la tomó. Ambas rieron._


	3. Chapter 3: Otra vez

**ANTES REMAKE**

Su aliento estaba caliente y salía de su boca para fundirse con el aire contaminado.

El sólo pensar en que no debía estar ahí, le llenaba los puños de furia que únicamente podía desquitar contra el piso. En la clase de pociones le había tocado hacer equipo con Blaise Zabini, una asquerosa serpiente como Draco, el imbécil hizo estallar una poción culpándola a ella para después llamarla "Estúpida Sangre Sucia"... Snape como siempre no había hecho nada y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Hermione limpiaba.

Perdió todas sus clases del día sólo por terminarlo y para colmo, el profesor de pociones se había quedado con su varita. No iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. Se arrodilló fregar en el suelo la mancha de sangre de Blaise, pues había resultado herido por la explosión. Sonrió al pensar que si estaba en la enfermería era solo porque se lo merecía; a su lado estaba un balde de madera en el cual sumergió un trapo blanco y viejo para restregar con fuerza el piso. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su rabia sin disminuir la fuerza cuando una imperceptible lágrima rodó por su mejilla para morir en la comisura de sus labios.

—Que patético... _—_escuchó que decía a su espalda.

Ella lo reconocía, sabía que era él y el recuerdo de su sonrisa burlona cuando la mandaban limpiar hizo que apretara el trapo hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos:

—Lárgate Malfoy _—_sentenció manteniendo los dientes apretados.

Draco estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos y pies cruzados. Rió _— _Más respeto, Granger, podrías ganarte otro castigo _—_dijo con sorna y se aproximó a ella.

La gryffindor escucho los zapatos del rubio contra el piso de madera mientras caminaba, y como este sonido retumbaba en sus sienes, el odio recorrió todo su ser. Lo sintió inclinarse lentamente y respirar a su oído.

El aroma de él fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se viró bruscamente con la intención de darle una bofetada. Él reaccionó demasiado rápido, tomándola de las muñecas para levantarla bruscamente, para luego la estamparla en una de las mesas de trabajo a su lado; la espalda de ella retumbó con el golpe y sintió un dolor que le subió hasta la nuca, sus piernas quedaron flotando alrededor del cuerpo del chico y ni si quiera sintió pena por la pose en la que la aprisionaba, lo miró con odio y un gesto de altanería que según Draco no le correspondía llevar ¿Quién era ella mas que una sangre sucia?...

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y mientras el sonreía mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

—Eres una insolente Sangre Sucia _—_dijo el rubio con un tono moderado pero intenso. Separándose de ella la tomó de una muñeca aventándola en el suelo, Hermione calló de rodillas en el pasillo central a un lado del balde, justo donde la había levantado_—, _ahora limpia _—_ordenó.

—El que debería limpiar es el idiota de Zabini… —parecía no poder soportarlo más.

El Slytherin encendió un cigarrillo y se aproximó a ella de nuevo — Este, es el único lugar que le corresponde a los de tu clase

—Y tú y todos los de tu clase pueden pudrirse en su asqueroso ego —replicó la chica.

Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a la chic,a quien levantó su rostro para mirarlo de frente, entonces él echó el humo de su boca sobre el rostro de la gryffindor que ni si quiera se molesto en toser, como el rubio lo había esperado. Absorbió el humo dejando que contaminara sus pulmones y no desvió la vista de los ojos de él.

—Más te vale terminar pronto, Granger —sonrió — ¿O quieres que le diga a Snape que no haces bien tu trabajo? Por cierto —caminó a la salida deteniéndose en la puerta y tiró el cigarrillo aplastándolo con la brillante suela de su zapato—, aquí hay una mancha —finalizó y cerró la puerta.

Hermione aventó el trapo mojado contra la puerta y golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados, gruñendo de furia. No pudo evitar llorar con rabia. Sintió como su garganta se desgarraba, pero no le importó y gritó apretando los ojos. Malfoy se las iba a pagar y muy caro.

_**Quién era ella más que ¿una sangre sucia?... Ella era el amor de su vida, creo que sigue siéndolo... **_

_«Inglaterra, 15 de mayo del año 1846»_

_Era una mañana tan fría, de esas de las que ni el sol podía calentar a pesar de ser casi el mediodía. En el mundo mágico había algo nuevo; Un hospital al que llamaban "San Kentirgen", un antiguo santo que había convertido a los escoceses al Cristianismo el cual también era llamado San Mungo. Por fuera los muggles solo lo veían como dos almacenes abandonados con el nombre de 'Purge y Dowse S.A.'._

_Los magos eran perseguidos por los "No mágicos", eran acusados de brujería, lo peor era que todos los que morían ni si quiera eran hechiceros, eran simples muggles como todos los demás pero que hacían otras cosas como curar con hierbas…_

_Alexander se ponía su bata de medico frente al esplendoroso vitral de su habitación que daba a la calle Brighton, tal vez el sitió mas muggle en toda Inglaterra. Se abotonó cuidadosamente procurando no arrugarse y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Odiaba los días con sol, le agradaba más el frío._

_Ethan entró corriendo y azotó la puerta contra la pared al abrirla, esta se quedó como pegada a la pared y pelirrojo supo porque. Saco su varita negra y le apuntó firmemente, hizo un pase y la puerta se cerró detrás del rubio. El pelirrojo había comprobado su teoría: Un agujero en la pared por el impacto de la chapa. Con otro movimiento de su mano la pared se reparó al instante y el chico volvió a su arreglo sin prestarle atención a su amigo._

—_Estoy harto de que todos los días vengas a arruinar mi departamento, Malfoy __—__pronunció sin ninguna expresión aparente en su tono de voz._

—_Olvídalo __—__replicó el rubio aventando un Diario que no tenía movimiento, llamado "Libertador" __—. __Lee._

— _¿Un periódico Muggle? __—inquirió Alexander__ tomándolo con desprecio. Rápidamente leyó por encima __— __Dice que el nuevo país se llamará Estados Unidos y que acaba de declararle la guerra a Me, ¿meccico?... _

— _¡México! __—exclamó Ethan con desesperación._

_El pelirrojo encorvó una ceja__—__ ¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que pase del otro lado del mundo? __—Continúo extendiendo una mano para devolverle el periódico_

— _¡Por qué te lo dije!_

_Alexander tomó sus extraños instrumentos y empezó a meterlos en un maletín de cuero negro mientras el cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris__— __¿A si? ¿Qué me dijiste?_

— _¡La guerra! ¡Si los Estados Unidos ganan se quedaran con el Oro!_

_El pelirrojo entornó los ojos __—__ Otra vez con eso... Tenías como quince años... Ya supéralo. Sólo son estupideces. _

_Ethan caminó a él y lo tomó de un hombro para voltearlo bruscamente__— __¡No son estupideces!_

_Alexander pareció encenderse, se llenó de coraje al pensar en el egoísmo de su amigo ¿A caso no podía ver?... El chico hizo un gesto duro que logró intimidar a Draco Malfoy._

_—__Si son estupideces __—__dijo Ron con un tono calmado pero era evidente que estaba furioso __—,__ yo también quiero dinero tanto como tú pero soñar con "otro país lleno de oro" no es precisamente mi idea de triunfo._

_Ethan miro el suelo__— __¿Entonces cual es tu Idea?_

—_Pues para empezar soy el nuevo jefe de San Kentirgen... __—señaló__ una placa en su pecho._

— _¡Pero si tienes diecisiete años! __—interrumpió Ethan —. Están locos si creen que tú…_

_No lo dejó terminar __— __Lo se, pero no hay mas medimagos... __—dijo al tiempo que __cerraba su maletín._

_Ethan tomó asiento en la cama y él se dirigió a la puerta __— __¿Aceptas un consejo de tu mejor amigo, Ethan?_

—_No __—respondió al instante._

—_igual te lo pienso dar... ¡Ya madura! __—__gritó riendo y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que el rubio le aventara un pequeño florero de plástico._

_Se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana y miró el cielo ya completamente gris con un olor a humedad que detestaba. Alexander estaba consiguiendo cierto prestigio y el aún no era nada, no era nadie._

_Seguramente algún día los Weasley serian la familia más poderosa del mundo mágico y él junto con su apellido serían unos miserables como ahora se sentía. El rumbo que estaba tomando su vida no le gustaba nada... Quería poder pero no tenia idea de cómo conseguirlo. _

—_Mi hermano __es un idiota __—escuchó la voz sensual a su espalda__._

_Al virarse, pudo verla de los pies a la cabeza: Estaba recargada en la pared con su cabello rojo suelto sobre sus hombros, aun traía el escandaloso pijama de pantalones cortos completamente censurado en su época._

—_Ginebra... –susurró Ethan completamente embobado ante esa mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y piel tan blanca como la porcelana._

_Ella caminó hasta a él lentamente, mordiendo sus labios y jugando con su cabello. Él no se movió, ni si quiera porque se trataba de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. El rubio se desabotono la camisa y la hecho a un lado, Ginebra correspondió al juego quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando su torso desnudo. El chico la miró asombrado de lo rápido que había crecido._

—_Eres, una, niña __—__logró articular cuando tuvo sus pechos desnudos y de pezones erectos rozándole el torso. Mentira que ni si quiera el mismo quería creer._

_La pelirroja alcanzó a darle un leve beso en el cuello que le saco un gemido involuntario al chico y no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura__— __¿Lo soy? _

_Un relámpago estallo en el cielo cuando la chica logró capturar sus labios. Ethan paseo sus manos desde la cadera de ella hasta sus pechos masajeándolos con fuerza, bajó hasta su cuello y después hasta su hombro derecho sobre el cual tenía un pequeño lunar negro que logró encenderlo. La tomó del trasero y la levantó, las piernas de la chica rodearon su cintura. Las manos de ella se encajaban en sus hombros y revolvían su cabello, el rubio la puso encima de la cama si quitarse de en medio de ella cuando el violento aguacero comenzó a caer y un trueno estremeció el vitral de la habitación._

**-0-**

Ginny levantó su vista al escuchar el trueno de la lluvia que golpeaba la pequeña ventana de su habitación. La pelirroja suspiró, cerró el libro que tenia entre sus manos y lo dejó en la cama para bajar a su sala común.

Harry estaba en cuclillas frente a la chimenea avivando el fuego intentando calentar un poco la estancia de fría piedra. Se puso de pie al ver a la pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras con escrutinio, su mirada brilló al verla con el sweater que Ron había recibido cuando estaban en primer curso. El azabache tragó saliva decidido a no sentirse tan nervioso pero no podía, ella mantenía sus labios entre abiertos pero las palabras no salían. Ginny se quedó en el último escalón dudando si debía o no subir de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el ojiverde. Él si tenía.

—Un poco —respondió ella muy levemente. Su tono de voz hizo que al moreno se le helaran los huesos.

Harry le extendió una mano— Ven...

Ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza por lo que el gryffindor decidió aproximarse a ella, alzó su cabeza para verle bien pues todavía seguía en el último escalón y le llevaba altura. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ambos permanecieron en total silencio sólo interrumpidos por el susurro de la lluvia. El chico puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y empezó a sacarle es sweater hasta quitárselo, la pequeña Weasley sonrío; solo que no era algo inocente, fue mas bien seductor. Harry se sonrojó levemente debido al gesto de ella y puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Harry... —musitó ella.

_**Si pensáramos siempre tuviéramos en mente que el pasado no puede repetirse y el futuro aún es lejano, quizá no tendríamos que preocuparnos nunca más. Sin embargo, aunque el pasado no se repita, el presente depende solamente de él…**_


End file.
